


Sweet Respite

by sugarpixi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Cloud and Aerith visit a bakery on their 2nd day in Kalm talking over tea and sweets.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Respite

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, Squenix does. 

Sweet Respite

Just the other night, the crew's foot steps were heavy with from the long walk away from the familiarity of Midgar. The responsibility of saving the world and having many possibilities vexed them, perching on their shoulders. In spite of it all, the weight of all that transpired, and the fatigue they all shared was not enough to defeat the restlessness they shared. The group settled in the common room of the inn in Kalm and surprisingly it was Cloud who broke the silence and for once spoke the most out of anyone. It was even more surprising that he told his tale as a soldier. After the story, there was an atmosphere that lingered in the air. But what's for certain was that everyone had felt closer to Cloud than ever and like a bedtime story it encouraged everyone to finally get some rest. 

Cloud was the last to wake in the morning. Everyone was waiting downstairs at the lobby chattering away. 

“Finally up, eh?” Barret remarked. 

“Mornin',” Cloud mumbled, running a hand over his hair sheepishly. 

“We were talking about preparing before setting off,” Tifa remarked. 

“Sephiroth...” Cloud whispered, crossing his arms and looking up. 

“We won't get anything done standing 'round here, so everyone will have a role today,” Barret began, putting his hands on his hips and staring everyone down, his dark shades low on the bridge of his nose revealing his stern but warm eyes. 

“Tifa and Red, you two handle the items and materia. Soldier boy and Aerith, rations and intel. I'll take care of equipment and tech! Alright, team let's go!” 

With that Barret, barreled out of the inn. Tifa and Red exchanged a glance and nod before setting off behind the burly man. 

“Guess you're stuck with me?” Aerith's voice chimed, as she took a step towards him and tilted her head, her green eyes piercing into his pools of blue. Like usual it rang like bells, causing a shiver to run down his spine and his heart to skip a beat. 

“I guess so...” Cloud answered a small hint of a chuckle at the end, appearing cool as a cucumber on the outside. 

“Shall we go?” the flower girl asked him, touching his arm lightly. He nodded and they stepped out one after another into the sunlight. He followed her quite closely, thinking of the possibility of them brushing against one another. He had glanced at his empty hand which had the desire to reach and grab Aerith's smaller one in it, thought he dared not do it. 

“I saw a bakery on the way to the inn last night. Why don't we check it out?” 

“Sure.” Cloud agreed and the two set off towards the bakery. 

Along the way, Aerith brought his attention to the scene before them. Kalm definitely had a different atmosphere than Midgar. The air was fresh, daylight seemed brighter since there was no smog and in spite of the architecture pressed so tightly together, practically in bunches, it did not feel as congested. The name definitely suited the town. 

“Wow, Cloud, just being here... I want to see it all!” Aerith exclaimed. There were going to be many places they would see on this journey and yet Cloud imagined of places he's been that he'd like her to see. Her excitement was contagious and suddenly he felt her words in his heart as well. He knew there would be places with people and the same type of places like an item shop, or materia store. Yet the prospect of being somewhere new gave him a joy he never experienced before meeting her, suddenly it felt like such encounters and experiences had purpose. 

“Hopefully there will be more people out later to ask questions to, but for now let's enjoy ourselves.” 

“H-huh?” 

“We're here!” the brunette chimed, gesturing towards a glass door. From the outside, he took a peek at the cute but homey decorations and attempted to discern some of the goods. He opened the door. 

“Ladies first.” He murmured, opening the door wide and let her in, following after. 

As he shut the door he watched as she spun and breathed deeply. 

“It smells wonderful in here doesn't it?”

Cloud closed his eyes and breathed in deep and he was briefly taken back to his home in Nibelheim in a memory from long ago. Immediately, his mother's face in his mind. He swore even for a moment he could smell her distinct scent among the smell of bread and sugar. He was pulled back to reality by Aerith taking his hand in hers and tugging him along to the counter. 

Connected to the counter was a glass case filled with beautiful and delicate looking pastries, some which Cloud could recognize. Aerith pointed at each reacting to each with pure admiration.

“Tea and something sweet... it sounds perfect. Cloud, what will you be having?”

There was no doubt which his choice was when his eyes landed on it. 

“I'll have the strawberry rhubarb pie, Aerith?”

“Ohhh! Ah? Hmm... me? I'll have a lemon bar.”

The clerk took their order and before completing the transaction asked,

“Would you like anything else?” 

“I'll have some rose tea with mine,”

Aerith looked at her companion. She watched as his eyes searched the board, up, down, up, down. Then finally, he shrugged and looked helplessly at her,

“He'll have white tea.” Aerith told the woman, casting Cloud a glance as she did so. There was a gentleness in the way she looked at him that radiated into her voice. He felt a little cautious about the drinks. Tea was one of the things like some of the fancy sweets that he did not have often and the tea he did have, needed a little help to taste good. Tea on its own always seemed bitter to him. When he did have some, he would put in sugar, or better yet honey. Sometimes he even added milk. 

“Let's sit by the window!” 

Cloud nodded and watched her take off. She glowed even brighter bathed in the golden rays. Like a heliotrope, he moved towards his companion who was like the sun. He sat across of her and turned his head to look out as she did. 

“It's so peaceful. It's nice isn't it. To slow down. Even for a little?”

“Yeah...” Cloud agreed. But on the inside those words punched him in the gut. For now, they had no real direction to go on. Yet, there was a sense of urgency that came to him especially at these times. He wished this moment could last forever, but he wanted more and for that to happen... 

“Do you think things like this... is more like what a date should be?” the brunette asked.

“I wouldn't know,” Cloud admitted. 

Aerith giggled. The blonde looked away from her quickly. She had that same expression when she ordered him tea and for some reason there was a pang in his chest. 

“Here's your order!” The clerk announced, placing their desserts in front of them. 

“Ohh... Cloud, yours look soo yummy!”

The mercenary tensed up in his seat. There was something in the way her eyes, wide, bright and sparkling, and the peak of her little fangs that made him feel a little nervous. Why don't you try some? He thought. But he was unable to get the words out before she asked him about his choice. 

“Strawberry Rhubarb, eh?” she asked, “Why'd you pick that one?” 

“Well it's because...” 

And as he told her he felt he was in two experiences all at once. He was both in the present, talking to his companion and in the past with his mother. Claudia supported them both, mainly by baking and sometimes doing all sorts of other little jobs. He could still remember the bread. They usually did not eat fancy but it was enough for him. He was never hungry. Occasionally, he was able to experience some nice things. Tea was one of them and sometimes the fancy things when his mother had left over ingredients. Nothing made an impression on him like the strawberry rhubarb pie. The crust was always the perfect flakey texture and it was buttery, enhancing the sweet and slightly tart filling. 

“So yeah, you know, it just has everything I like, simple, appetizing, delicious and...” 

Cloud trailed off. 

“And...?” Aerith parroted, with a slight tilt of her head. Shit. That was when the blonde knew he had let himself get too far and failed to catch himself. 

“Like a warm hug.” He said his voice starting out strong but fading into a soft whisper. He looked down at his food quickly as the tips of his ears burned, cutting a slice and putting it in his mouth.

“That sounds really nice.” Aerith stated simply, taking a bite out of her own dessert. 

As if on cue, the shop clerk came back with their tea. 

“Thank you!” the flower girl acknowledged, putting her hands together in gratitude before picking up her tea cup and taking a sip. 

Cloud sniffed, pleasantly surprised by the two different flowery aromas wafting in the air. He placed his hands over the cup, enjoying the heat of the steam coming from his hot beverage. Aerith nodded at him, encouraging him to drink it. 

“If you need anything, we can ask for it, but why not try it as is?” 

He looked from the cup to Aerith and then back at the cup again. Reluctantly he lifted the cup and placed his lips on the rim. Here goes, he told himself taking a quick and short sip. He blinked in surprise as he set the cup back down. That wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was refreshing. The tea wasn't bitter and he felt his palate was cleansed of the sweetness and slight tartness of the the pie. 

“That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“Not at all...” Cloud responded, some relief in his voice. Looks like he won't be needing honey or milk this time. 

“Next time, I'll try some of that pie with the tea,” Aerith said casually, taking another bite of her lemon bar.

“Then, I'll try what you had.” Cloud suggested, “By the way what made you choose that?”

“This? Oh, no special reason...” Aerith replied in a sing song voice, her lips curved into a mysterious smile. 

“Huh? If you say so...” Cloud replied, taking another sip of tea. 

A/N: This is what happens when you want to write one little scenario! I'm so glad I got it done. There were actually two things I got to write in here that I been wanting to explore. This would have also been good for mother's day. I am happy to be able to write about Clerith and a bakery since I read Cloud liked them and I connected it to his mom and I think it's fun imagining more regarding her.  
Thank you for reading! Feel free to drop some kudos or comments!


End file.
